


LEXA

by Jessica23



Category: Tarzan - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jungle, Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Apes & Monkeys, Clarke as Jane, England (Country), F/F, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Fanart, Lexa as Tarzan, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, POV Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 1880s, an English couple and their infant child escape a burning ship, ending up on land near uncharted rainforests off the coast of Africa.</p><p>However, this child doesn't know where she came from or who her parents were because they died by a panther. </p><p>Now she lives in jungle where she is the protector of the animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEXA

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke gets lost from her group and finds a savage girl in the jungle who saved her life.
> 
>  
> 
>  

I was inspired by this image. I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

* * *

I was only 17 years old when my mother and father wanted to travel to Africa to study the gorillas. Of course, I didn't want to go, because I didn't want to leave my friends and my perfect life behind to run off to some jungle on the south of the world.

"Why do I have to go?" I told my mother who was packing my suitcase. 

"Your father and I have discussed this and you're coming with us." She said with a serious attitude.

I slouched on my bed with a disappointed look on my face. "But why can't I stay here with my friends?"

"Because I don't trust you enough to stay here by yourself while we're gone. You are going end of discussion. Now take your bag downstairs,"

I do what I'm told but I have that _"I can't believe this"_ look all over my face. I can still hear my mother talking as I walk out the door. "And don't give me no attitude young lady!"

While going downstairs, I see my father packing the suitcases to the car. He sees me, and soon walks to my side. "What's with the face, Clarke? Aren't you excited?"

"I don't want to go, daddy. Make mother change her mind, please?" I begged.

Of course, my father disagreed with me and said that I had no other choice and I was given a big lecture on why. So I am forced to go.

As soon as the bags were in the car, mother and father were in the front sit while I sat at the back, and we drove off to the docks where Sir Charles Pike was waiting for us. He is our tour guide and protector during this expedition. 

"Ah, Professor Griffin, good of you to join us. My ladies." He says as he greets father with a hand shack and mother and I with a kiss to the hand. A True gentleman. 

The sailors took our bag to the ship and once on-board we set sail for Africa, I spent days and nights in my room writing in my journal about how I miss my friends, miss the school I attend too, miss England. Hoping this adventure would be over sooner rather than latter. It was nearly complete until we docked and made our first landing at shore.

My father gestured me to come outside and as usual I tiredly took my time to see what all the fuss is about and once outside, I witness the most beautiful sight that I've ever seen. Africa, an land of wild and mysterious and possibly untouched by man. 

We soon got the rowboat to the water heading for the island. So fascinated by the sight of it all, we rowed through a beautiful swamp that I've ever seen, there in the swamp were tall trees and different kinds of flowers. I was to in awe with the place that missed my father calling out to me.

"Clarke, come we must get off the boat. We've landed."

I took my father's hand as he guided my way to land where I hit the ground with a thud. Being a lady, I grabbed some part of my dress up so that I could walk. Mother saw to look in my eyes and could recall a time when I was this excited about my first pony. A thoroughbred by the name of Sir Henry the first, of course, the dear boy died when he was just a foal turning to his yearling years. I cried for months. 

We set up camp, near the bamboo trees with a good view of the water. I can see the ship is still there and the sailors coming up the terrain with the rest of our things. 

Once the unpacking is done, we set out to find the gorillas. Mother and father were busy talking with Sir Pike, while I took in the view of the jungle, in which the place was bigger than our garden back home. I walked aimlessly around the trail until I encountered a baby baboon eating a fruit. I called for my parents but they were too far away, so given the opportunity I drew it in my journal. Hopefully to show it to mother and father but the little scoundrel took the book and ran off. 

I chased after him, and I eventually got it back, unfortunately I saw surrounded by its family of angry baboons. They chased me out of the jungle, until I was saved by wild girl in loincloth whom to my surprise was talking to them, she eventually turned her attention to myself and took the book with the ripped page of the baboon I just drew, and gave it to the creature.

Once they were gone, she turned her attention to me again, however she seemed confused about something, like she has never seen another human before. Her eyes were as green as the leaves and were focused at my gaze. Her hair was long and as brown as dirt or maybe perhaps she never washed it. Her skin was clear. She had a tone body even for a girl, and her attire was only covering her unmentionables.

She came close to me, but I took a step back but as she took another step I fell over the root of a tree and landed on my buttocks. The wild girl crouched in front of me and I was backed up against the tree trying to escape. If there was any moment she would tried to hurt me it was now, but it never came, it is as if she was examining my very presence. I took noticed that she has no respect for personal boundaries as she took her hand to touch my beautiful blond locks, I took as swing at her but she caught my hand and stared at it for moment but as she took my white glove off she put her hand against mine as if they would match each other. She gaze at my azure eyes and I at her emeralds.

She soon stood up and held her hand so that I may get up and when she took my hand she lifted me up as if I was as light as a feather. The girl was strong. She still held my hand and guided me to the forest. Hopefully to lead me back to mother and father and Sir Pike, unfortunately I was mislead and she took me to a what appears to be a tree house that was literally in a tree. What this her home? I thought, perhaps it was.

She soon took me inside, after swinging from vine to vine, she guided me in as she went to the table to get a piece of fruit. As she went to the table, she didn't walk like normal humans do, no, she walked like as if she was a gorilla. She soon came back with a pear and motion for me to eat. I did, after all I was hungry.

I felt like I wanted to know her, she could be a missing link to the gorillas. Maybe there was more like her. Maybe not. At least the only thing in my thoughts was one thing.

"What is your name?" I asked.

She looked at me confused as if she didn't know what I was saying. So I tried again.

"My name is Clarke," I said as I pointed to myself and then I pointed to her. "What's your name?"

The girl didn't seem to get it as she tilted her head to the side and I cursed myself for thinking about how cute the girl looked at a time like this. Does she not speak English? She then pointed to me and surprisingly said, "Clarke."

"Yes, my name is Clarke. What is your name?" I said to get her to speak again. 

She pointed to herself and said, "Lexa."

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon...


End file.
